Dragon Daycare
Dragon Daycare is episode 41 of Little Charmers. It aired on April 13, 2016. Previous: A Charmazing Race Next: Pet Friends ForeverA Charmazing Mermaid Tale Synopsis When Seven and Treble get sick for the pet picnic with Flare, the Charmers magic up toy dragons so Flare can play with, but however they make real baby dragons instead. Summary The episode starts off with Hazel packing up for a pet picnic.Lavender is excited and Flare is flap-Happy.Then Posie called.Hazel bet that she and Treble are ready to head on out to Rainbow Fields.Posie called and tell her friends that Treble has got the sniffles and she needs to stay home.Posie magic ups a scarf for Treble and her pet owl began to sleep.Posie tells them that they should let Treble sleep.Hazel says that it looks like the pet picnic will just be Seven and Flare.Suddenly Seven got sick.Lavender tells Flare that they should call off the pet picnic.Flare is all lonely without Seven and Treble.Suddenly Hazel has a Sparktacular idea.They can still make it a fun day just for Flare.Hazel tells the Charmers to meet her at the Charmhouse. At the Charmhouse, Hazel asked if it’s only Flare what can she do by herself.Posie asked what kind of pet games the Charmers are going to play.Lavender says that they’re going to have a pet race.But Flare flew back and forth.Then there’s Charmer pet tag.Hide and seek and Charmer Pets in the middle.None of these games won’t work with just one pet.Then Posie suggest that instead of a Pet Picnic with games they can have a Tea Party at the Charmhouse.Hazel says that it’s a Charmtastic Idea.Lavender decides they could have some cute Charmer touches like designer teacups and saucers and tea cookies and matching tea spoons.But then she realized that Flare doesn’t drink tea.Because it puts out her dragon breath.Posie says that planning a one dragon playdate is way harder than you think.Flare started to miss Treble and Seven.Hazel decided that they should use magic up some friends for Flare to play with.Like baby dragons.But Hazel doesn’t meant real ones.Posie said like stuffed baby dragon windup Toys.Lavender asked Flare if she wants to play with some toy dragons.Flare loved that idea. Hazel spelled up six windup dragons.Lavender thinks they look almost real.But then a baby dragon nearly burned her arm with fire.It’s was a misspell.Instead of windup dragons.The dragons are real.Hazel kinda over-Magic the spell a little bit.The baby dragons we’re just carrying on and having fun.One dragon breathed fire through the curtains.Lavender spells the curtains back to normal.Two baby dragons fell in the cauldron.Hazel told them to be careful but slips on a puddle of water.Another baby dragon nearly knocked out the pots and pans.Posie catches them with magic.A baby dragon nearly made the teapot fell over and Lavender prevents them from falling.One baby dragon nearly knocked out a solar system.The Charmers tell the baby dragons that it’s time to settle down.Suddenly The baby dragons started crying.Flare told the Charmers that the baby dragons are hungry.They decided to feed the baby dragons hot sauce. The charmers fed the dragons hot sauce.The Charmers think they got them all fed but they started crying again.So they make more hot sauce until the baby dragons went to sleep.The charmers are really hot from being a baby dragonsitter.They decided to cool down while the baby dragon started are sleeping.Flare started to play ringhop.Lavender apologized Flare for her dragon play date not turning out what the Charmers expected to be.Hazel decided to give the baby dragons a second chance.She hopes that the baby dragons will be really fun Pals once they had their nap.They find out that baby dragons had flew out of the Charmhouse and they’re flying their way to Gary’s mushroom house.The Charmers hop on their brooms and go after the baby dragons. Quotes *'Posie': "Planning a one dragon Playdate is harder than you think." *'Lavender': "House keeping tip: Dragons and curtains don't mix." Trivia Errors *When Posie says"Planning a one dragon playdate is harder than you think."Her flower disappears. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Hazeled Category:Season 1